Jean Leclerc de Pulligny
brouillon thumb|260px|Jean Leclerc de Pulligny, polytechnicien. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny ou Le Clerc de Pulligny, est né le 9 novembre 1859 au château de Chesnay-Haguest, à Écos, et mort le 7 avril 1939 à Antibes, dans sa villa, L'enclos, route du Cap. Il est enterré, comme sa femme, au cimetière du Vésinet. Descendant de la Famille Le Clerc, fils du Vicomte Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny, Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est un polytechnicien français (1878), diplômé l’École nationale des ponts et chaussées (1880)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore., il est entre autres : - Ingénieur au canal de Nivernais (1883 - 1898)'' LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin'', à AuxerreDossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. - Délégué du Ministre des Travaux publics aux congrès de navigation à Manchester (1890), Londres (1893), La Haye (1894), Bruxelles (1898)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. - Fondateur et vice président de l'Assistance par le travail à Marseille (1891)'' LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin'', - Fondateur de l'Association coopérative de consommation des employés civils de l'Etat à Marseille (1892)'' LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin'', - Ingénieur du port de Marseille (1898), - Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur (1898)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. - Directeur général de la Société de construction du port de Pernambouc (1909 - 1910), - Directeur de la Mission française d'Ingénieurs aux Etats-Unis (1913). C'est une importante mission et il revient régulièrement aux USA exposer ses idées. Il préside d'ailleurs de nombreuses associations franco-américaines. - Secrétaire du Comité consultatif des Arts et Manufactures au Ministère du Commerce (1902 à 1909Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore., - Attaché à l'Office du travail (1893)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore., il est le rédacteur du Bulletin de l'Office du travail au ministère du Commerce[http://cths.fr/an/prosopo.php?id=115997 LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin]. - Secrétaire de la Commission d'hygiène industrielle du même ministère, - Ingénieur-général des ponts et chaussées[http://cths.fr/an/prosopo.php?id=115997 LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin], en 1910, demeurant 4, cité Vaneau à ParisDossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. - Fondateur d'associations philanthropiques, - Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910). - Chef de bataillon du génie militaire pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, Nombreuses missions à l'étranger pour l'étude de questions d'hygiène et de démographieDossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. Inventeur, Pulligny est à l’origine de l’interdiction des boîtes de conserve peintes ou vernies à l'aide de couleurs à base de plomb. Franc-maçon, rationaliste, leplaysien, il fréquente ou correspond avec des savants ou des hommes politiques de plusieurs pays. Proche de Maurice Barrès, il contribue au développement des Cahiers de la Quinzaine et influence parfois le choix de son contenu. Dans d’innombrables livres, articles et conférences, il dénonce chez les modernes leur dédain pour le passé et la misère qu’ils imposent à la classe ouvrière. Il est aussi en partie à l’origine du développement de l'enseignement l’Histoire des religions. * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Descendant de la Famille Le Clerc, fils du Vicomte Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny, Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny est comme tous les autres Le Clerc du XIXe siècle le descendant du puîné des frères Leclerc, René, qui sauve du temps de la Révolution, la vie de la famille du général et marquis Galiot Mandat de Grancey et rachète leur château et leurs terres. Ce René Le Clerc n’est rapidement plus révolutionnaire et après sa mort, son fils, Augustin Leclerc, est fait comte et chevalier de l'ordre de l'Éperon d'or. Son père, Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny, et son oncle Victor sont autorisés à ajouter à leur nom patronymique celui de Pulligny, et à s’appeler, à l'avenir, Leclerc de PullignyDécret impérial, Bulletin des lois de France, p. 91.. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est né Le Clerc et ne reprend le nom complet de certains de ses ancêtres qu’après ce décret. Toutefois il ne faut pas confondre les Leclerc de Pulligny et la famille de Pulligny éteinte à la fin du Moyen Âge et dont ils ne descendent que par les femmes. Félix Augustin Leclerc de Pulligny, son père est explorateur, archéologue, amateur de beaux-Arts, botaniste, maire, auteur de plusieurs livres et études. Il restaure deux châteaux et des églises, peint sculpte... Le 20 juin 1849, il se marie à Paris avec Geneviève Huvé de Garel, fille d'un grand propriétaire terrien issu d’une famille d’architectes du roi''Une famille d'architectes du roi, les Huvé : Huvé de Garel et de Boinville, Chartres, Mantes, Paris, Vesly-en… , de Robert du Mesnil du Buisson.. Les grands-parents maternels de Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny sont séparés et du côté paternel, son oncle a élevé dix ans le fils de sa femme, Léon Belot de Ladureau. Il se marie avec Camille de Malaret, l’une des ''Petites Filles modèles de la comtesse de Ségur, Camille que l'on retrouve dans Les Malheurs de Sophie. D'azur, à deux épées d'argent, garnies d'or, et passées en sautoir, les pointes en haut; au chef cousu de gueules, au lion de Saint-Marc ailé d'or, tenant un livre d'argent[http://www.numericana.com/arms/more.htm Roll of Arms of Contemporary Scientists]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE . Polytechnique et l’École nationale des ponts et chaussées . Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est bachelier es lettres en 1875, bachelier es sciences en 1876Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. Son dossier de l'École polytechnique, où il est élève à partir de 1878, nous fait une description physique de lui qui correspond à ses photos : : cheveux châtains - front ordinaire - nez moyen - yeux bleus - bouche moyenne - menton rond - visage ovale, mais grâce à ce dossier nous savons qu’il est de très grande taille pour l'époque : 1,84 au de 1,66 m.. Ses notes sont bonnes et il est 36e en 1879 sur 237 élèves et 33e en 1880 sur 235 élèves. Il fait après cela l'École nationale des ponts et chaussées (1880)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. * * * * * Canal du Nivernais (1883 - 1898) . Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est ingénieur ordinaire puis en chef au canal du Nivernais (1883 - 1898)[http://cths.fr/an/prosopo.php?id=115997 LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin], à AuxerreDossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. Cet ingénieur est chargé du service : * 1° de la partie de la rivière d'Yonne comprise entre la limite du département de la Nièvre et Auxerre ; * 2° de la rivière de Cure, depuis le pont du tunnel d'Arcy jusqu'à Cravant ; * 3° du canal du Nivernais, depuis la limite du département de l'Yonne, jusqu'à son embouchure dans l'Yonne, à Auxerre; * 4° du canal de la Cure; * 5° du réservoir des Sellons dans le département de la Nièvre[https://archive.org/stream/annuairehistori69fragoog/annuairehistori69fragoog_djvu.txt Annuaire historique du département de l'Yonne]. Il écrit [http://visualiseur.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k612572q Un nouveau tracé des ovales]Annales des ponts et chaussées. 1re partie. Mémoires et documents relatifs à l'art des constructions et au service de l'ingénieur. 1897-1964. 1903/01 (SER8,T9).. M. Mazoyer, Ingénieur en chef est nommé, en remplacement de M. Leclerc de Pulligny, appelé à un autre service''Annales des ponts et chaussées: Mémoires et documents relatif à l'art des constructions et au service de l'ingénieur. 1re partie. Partie technique, Partie 3'', Ecole nationale des ponts et chaussées. Commission des Annales, Éditeur A. Dumas, 1888.. Il écrit à cette époque : - Note sur les marées de la Méditerranée et le marégraphe de Marseille, avec un appendice sur le niveau moyen des mers en Europe, Marseille : impr. de Barlatier et Barthelet, 1891. - Hygiène et sécurité des travailleurs dans les ateliers industriels, Paris, Office du travail, 1895. * * * * * * * * * * Congrès internationaux de navigation (1890 - 1898) . Délégué du Ministre des Travaux publics aux congrès de navigation à Manchester (1890), Londres (1893), La Haye (1894), Bruxelles (1898)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. Quatrième Congrès international de navigation intérieure, tenu à Manchester en 1890. Éditeur scientifique, Canal maritime de Manchester. * * * * * Marseille (1898) . Même s'il travaille à Auxerre, Pulligny est le fondateur et vice président de l'Assistance par le travail à Marseille, en 1891'' LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin'', qui est à l'origine de l'adoption de ce mode de charité par les autres associationsDossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. Pulligny est aussi le fondateur de l'Association coopérative de consommation des employés civils de l'Etat à Marseille, en 1892'' LECLERC de PULLIGNY Jean Florentin Marie Félix Augustin''. Il crée un service départemental de désinfection avec la commission nommée par arrêté de M. le préfet, en 1893. Pulligny est nommé la même année administrateur auxiliaire de la caisse d'épargne à Marseille. - Ingénieur du port de Marseille (1898), responsable du 2e arrondissement du Service maritime des Bouches du Rhône''Annales des ponts et chaussées: Mémoires et documents relatif à l'art des constructions et au service de l'ingénieur. 1re partie. Partie technique, Partie 3'', Ecole nationale des ponts et chaussées. Commission des Annales, Éditeur A. Dumas, 1888.. Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur (1898)Dossier Officier de la Légion d'honneur (1910), Base Léonore.. * * * * * Un disciple de Frédéric Le Play . Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny est un ingénieur des Ponts et Chaussées, mais il se soucie beaucoup de la situation du prolétariat. Au Congrès international des Charity Organization Societies, de 1896 à Genève, il est un le playsien actif à la Société d'économie sociale. Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny représente au congrès de la Société Internationale pour l'étude des questions d'assistance l'Office du Travail, pour lequel il a rédigé en 1895 un autre rapport sur les Sociétés d'assistance par le travail. Pulligny propose la suppression de la phrase concernant la réduction des secours publics à domicile : Un des buts principaux de cette organisation serait de permettre la réduction au minimum des secours d'assistance publique à domicile, en tant que ces secours seront distribués en argent, à des pauvres valides, et destinés aux besoins ordinaires de la vie. Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny reprend exactement les principes et la méthode de la charité scientifique : : réaliser une enquête avant toute attribution de secours, faire de la disposition à travailler la pierre de touche de toute aide aux indigents valides, diriger ceux-ci vers des œuvres privées d'assistance par le travail, favoriser la collaboration de tous les éléments charitable publics et privés. '' Il déclare lors de son discours : : ''Un des buts principaux de cette organisation serait de permettre la réduction au minimum des secours d'assistance publique à domicile, en tant que ces secours seront distribués en argent, à des pauvres valides, et destinés aux besoins ordinaires de la vie. Pulligny est rédacteur en chef du Bulletin de l'Office du Travail en 1899. * * * * * * * * * CHARLES PEGUY . Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny est un proche de Charles Péguy. Péguy écrit : : Comme le chrétien se prépare à la mort, le moderne se prépare à la retraite. Pulligny, lui, critique bien des aspects du monde moderne et pas seulement les conditions de vie faites au peuple. Pour lui les modernes n’ont rien inventé et rejettent les leçons du passé : : La philo a commencé avec Aristote ; l’amour propre des modernes les attache à leurs systèmes par une vanité scolaire. Si peu instruits qu’ils sont qu’ils soient ils ont pour le passé le mépris aisé des docteurs. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny, s'active autour de lui pour faire connaître les Cahiers de la Quinzaine, notamment par huit lettres à des amis occupant des fonctions importantes. En 1902, Pulligny publie dans les Cahiers de la Quinzaine un article intitulé : Les Poisons industriels, Hygiène industrielle générale. Charles Péguy souvent commence à rédiger un texte après réception d'une lettre de Jean Leclerc de Pulligny et parfois la commente. Répondant à une lettre de son collaborateur, il se dit enchanté que celui-ci présente ses objections sous forme de propositions. Il va parfois déjeuner avec sa chère femme chez les Pulligny, 30, rue Notre-Dame-des-Champs. Péguy reprend la plume et commence son troisième cahier pour répondre à Pulligny, traducteur de A new Catechism. Mais il décide d'aller plus loin et publie intégralement la version française que Pulligny a intitulé : Un monde sans dieu. Il a cédé en effet aux instances de Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny, même s’il se méfie des catéchismes, tous viciés par le dogmatisme. Toutefois Mangasarian, l’auteur se limite à une argumentation purement rationnelle et ne préconise pas l’oppression politique, comme certains Français. Notez bien, confie-t-il à Leclerc de Pulligny que cette question de l'enseignement de l'histoire religieuse est une de celles que je traite dans la thèse... Le But de la vie, Mangasarian, Un nouveau catéchisme, Préface de E. Vandervelde,... Paris : le traducteur, 1907 ou Le Monde sans Dieu. * * * * * * * * * PULLIGNY ET LE RATIONALISME . Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est franc-maçon. Il fonde en 1907 l’Union des libres penseurs et libres croyants pour la culture morale. Cette association regroupe des libres penseurs occupant de hautes responsabilités dans l’administration et des protestants libéraux. En janvier 1908, Pulligny prend l'initiative avec un petit groupe de penseurs et de savants, membres du Groupe d'Études et de propagande rationalistes dont Georges Renard ; Albert Laisant ; Maurice Vernes... de rencontrer le ministre de l'Instruction publique, Gaston Doumergue. La délégation lui demande de faire insérer dans le budget et dans la loi de finances en préparation les crédits nécessaires pour organiser dans les principales universités de France un enseignement de l'Histoire générale des religions. Le ministre, confirmant les assurances données précédemment sur le sujet par Aristide Briand, répond favorablement à la demande. * * * * * * La situation de la classe ouvrière . En 1908, Jean Leclerc de Pulligny publie un Traité d'hygiène industrielle qui introduit en France l'utilisation de la glace dans la pêche industrielle dans le but d'augmenter les quantités de poissons transportés et les durées de campagnes de pêche. Hygiène industrielle, Boulin, Courtois-Suffit, Lévy-Sirugue, J. Courmont. Avec figures dans le texte, Paris : J.B. Baillière & Fils, 1908. Les Conditions de l'hygiène dans les filatures de lin, Paris 1903. Mais, il se soucie surtout de la vie des ouvriers et de leurs conditions de travail. Le portrait qu’il fait de l’ouvrier exploité par le capitalisme sauvage est sans concession : : Son métier est souvent fatiguant et les grèves fréquentes. Ignorant et grossier, le malheureux procrée sans cesse au hasard de ses cuites. Sa femme est épuisée par ses grossesses incessantes et les soins réclamés par ses enfants la détruisent. Obligée d’accomplir trop de tâches, elle n’arrive à rien faire et se décourage. Sa maison est un taudis où ses enfants crient entassés, et le père y reste le moins sensible. Il va au bar où il trouve sa consolation et laisse le meilleur de son salaire, et ce qu’il rapporte chez lui ne suffit pas pour sa nourriture, quand sa femme a pris le nécessaire pour ne pas mourir de faim, elle et ses enfants. Fatigué, il n’a qu’une idée, boire. Boire pour se réconforter, boire pour se distraire, boire pour oublier et l’on comprend que si l’ouvrier nanti succombe assez facilement aux tentations qui nuisent à sa santé, l'ouvrier misérable est vaincu par elles sans combat. Pour lui la condition faite aux femmes par les patrons du XIXe siècle est pire. Yvette Roudy le cite dans La Femme en marge : : L'ingénieur en chef des ponts et chaussées, Leclerc de Pulligny, écrit de son côté : "L'eau est partout; sur le sol où les débris de filasse se noient dans ..."''Yvette Roudy, ''La Femme en marge, Flammarion 1982, p. 97.. * * * * * * * * * UN INVENTEUR . S’il est plus du fait de ses études un opticien qu’un photographe, il fait de la photo en amateur. C’est à cette époque qu’il met au point avec Constant Puyo un objectif photographique tirant parti des aberrations optiques pour obtenir le flou artistique. Émile Joachim Constant Puyo, dit le commandant Puyo (1857 - 1933) a fait comme Leclerc de Pulligny des études à Polytechnique. Il met au point des objectifs et téléobjectifs anachromatiques. Dans les années 1900, Jean travaille avec Puyo sur la théorie chromatique. Ils écrivent le livre : Les Objectifs d'artistes. Les Objectifs d'artiste, pratique et théorie des objectifs et téléobjectifs anachromatiques, Paris : P. Montel, 1924, Bibliothèque de la ″Revue française de photographie″. * * * * * * * * * MISSIONS ET FONCTIONS A L'ETRANGER . Du fait de ses fréquents séjours à l'étranger ses filles vont se marier avec des diplomates, parfois fils de diplomates, comme Marcel Jouffroy d'Abbans, fils de Louis Jouffroy d'Abbans. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est chargé d'une mission aux États-Unis. Il dirige la construction des ports de Recife au Brésil (en 1909), puis de Marseille et nommé directeur du port de Marseille. En mars 1913 : lors de la seconde convention, nationale des Good Roads Federal-Aid, à Washington, Pulligny développe devant son auditoire les méthodes françaises de construction des routes, les comparant de façon peu flatteuse à celles mises en œuvre aux U.S.A. : : Here in the United States, it seems to me that you began with complete liberality, not to be impolite enough to call it anarchy, and perhaps you are now on the road toward a little centralization Ce qui peut se traduire ainsi : Ici aux États unis, Il me semble que vous avez commencé dans une libéralité complète; ne soyons pas trop impoli pour l'appeler anarchie, et peut-être que maintenant vous êtes sur la voie (le chemin ou la route) d'une petite centralisation. Au banquet pour le 75e anniversaire de l'American Statistical Association, en 1914, Leclerc de Pulligny prend la parole au nom de la Société de Statistique de Paris. * * * * * * * * * LA GUERRE . 1914 -1918 . Pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, Jean commande un bataillon du génie. Il est grièvement blessé et obtient la croix de guerre 1914-1918. * * * * * Après la guerre . Après la guerre, il réside à Antibes et échange avec des hommes politiques et des savants, dont Albert Einstein. Pulligny et son gendre du Mesnil du Buisson, en 1932, font un don au MNATP. Une adresse est indiquée, celle du commandant de Pulligny qui demeure à Antibes, route du Cap, Lou Mas. Ce don comporte une douzaine d’objets achetés à Antibes dont deux sifflets en terre cuite http://www.mucem-sifflets-terre-cuite.fr/presentation/collecteurs.php. Il écrit après la guerre : - Le Congrès des ingénieurs à l'Exposition de San-Francisco et l'achèvement du Canal de Panama, Paris, 19, rue Blanche, 1917, Société des ingénieurs civils de France. Extrait des Mémoires de la Société, Bulletin de mai 1917. - en 1922 : L'Exercice des alités, ou la Clinicinésie, Paris : Masson, 1922, Extrait de la Presse médicale, 27 mai 1922, n° 42. - en 1925 : Pour les médecins automobilistes le pouls au chronographe, Paris : Masson, 1925, Extrait de la Presse médicale, n° 78. Il meurt le 7 avril 1939 à Antibes, dans sa villa, L'enclos, route du Cap18. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est inhumé au cimetière du Vésinet avec sa femme Théodora et sa fille Dora. * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Mariage . Jean Leclerc de Pulligny se marie avec Théodora Lucassen, fille de Théodore Lucassen et Magdalena van Braam-Morris, le 24 janvier 1884 à Paris. Théodora est née le 13 décembre 1860 à Tégal (Java). Son père est industriel à Java et membre comme sa mère d’une famille célèbre du patriciat hollandais. Otto van Rees, gouverneur général des Indes néerlandaises, ministre des colonies se marie avec une Lucassen, puis avec une Braam-Morris. Jean et son père, Félix Leclerc de Pulligny figurent d'ailleurs dans le Nederland's Patriciaat. Théodora Lucassen est fondatrice de L'œuvre du repos des jeunes filles, à la villa Trianette, leur imposante demeure au Vésinet. Elle meurt le 19 septembre 1922 au château du Petit Montjoux à Thonon-les-Bains, chez l'un de ses gendres diplomate, Pierre de Chevilly. Elle est enterrée au cimetière du Vésinet. Son décès est signalé par l’''Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l’Europe'', de 1922. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny et Théodora Lucassen ont quatre filles, qui ont une nombreuse descendance. Jean Leclerc de Pulligny est le dernier des membres mâles de la branche de Pulligny, mais la branche de Frédéric Le Clerc n'est en rien éteinte. Un autre Frédéric Le Clerc est polytechnicien et il a une nombreuse famille. * * * * * Descendance . ¤ Dora Leclerc de Pulligny, née le 4 janvier 1885 à Auxerre, décède le 14 septembre 1901 à Meiringen, où elle est en soins. ¤ Henriette Leclerc de Pulligny est née le 18 juin 1886 à Auxerre. Henriette se marie avec Pierre d’Humilly de Chevilly (1872 - 1948), le 30 août 1910, à Thonon-les-Bains. Pierre d’Humilly de Chevilly est diplomate. Elle décède en 1951, sur les rives du lac Léman château du Petit Montjoux à Thonon-les-Bains. À Viry (Haute-Savoie), se trouve le manoir d’Humilly appartenant aux comtes d’Humilly de Chevilly, d’une famille d’ancienne noblesse citée depuis le XIVe siècle. Elle y rencontre le futur roi du Maroc, qui leur rend visite à l'époque de la Société des Nations. Pierre d'Humilly de Chevilly est tour à tour Vice-consul à Düsseldorf, consul de France à Seattle et à Cardiff, chef du bureau d'ordre au ministère des affaires étrangères, Vice-Consul à Washington et en Alaska. Leur fille se marie au comte de Foras, descendant d’Amédée de Foras. ¤ Madeleine Leclerc de Pulligny est née le 4 août 1888 à Auxerre. Madeleine épouse Marcel Jouffroy d'Abbans (1885 - 1956), fils du comte Louis Jouffroy d'Abbans et d’Ida Leclerc de Pulligny (sa cousine germaine !), le 13 avril 1910, à Paris. Elle meurt le 20 février 1972 à Reignier, en Haute-Savoie. La Famille de Jouffroy d'Abbans de cet Attaché au Gouvernement d'Alger remonte au chevalier Jean Jouffroy, seigneur de Bletterans qui teste en 1347, selon Moreri, et son 44Grand Dictionnaire historique, ou mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée et profane''. Le chef de la branche d’Abbans fait une demande et présente ses preuves en 1782 pour les honneurs de la Cour. Les sires d'Abbans avaient leur sépulture en la cathédrale Saint-Étienne de Besançon à côté de celles des grands barons de Franche-Comté. Marcel est le descendant aussi du marquis Claude François Jouffroy d'Abbans. '' Ils ont trois filles (descendance Meunier de Pulligny, Noetinger et Pâris de Bollardière). ¤ Jeanne Leclerc de Pulligny est née le 24 janvier 1898 au Vésinet. Jeanne est bachelière ès lettres et ancienne élève de l’école du Louvre. Elle se marie au comte Robert du Mesnil du Buisson (1895-1986), fils d’Auguste du Mesnil du Buisson et Berthe Roussel de Courcy, le 26 juin 1923 dans le 7e arrondissement de Paris. Jeanne Leclerc de Pulligny meurt le 19 juin 1964 au château de Champobert, dans l’Orne. Le comte Robert du Mesnil du Buisson est aussi lieutenant au 6e régiment de chasseurs à cheval, lors de son mariage, puis chef d'escadron de cavalerie. Commandeur de l'ordre de la légion d'honneur, croix du combattant volontaire, croix de guerre 1939-1945, médaillé de la résistance, médaillé de Verdun, de la Syrie, commandeur de l’ordre des Arts et des Lettres, il est président de la Société d'histoire et d'archéologie de l'Orne, président de la Société ethnographique de Paris... Ils ont une très nombreuse descendance, dont une fille mariée à Jean-François Burgelin, des médecins, un général, des chercheurs en agronomie... * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc Catégorie:Noblesse de Normandie Catégorie:Ancien élève de l'École polytechnique (France) Catégorie:Noblesse française Catégorie:Ingénieur du Corps des Ponts et Chaussées Catégorie:Militaire français du XXe siècle Catégorie:Officier de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Titulaire de la Croix de guerre 1914-1918 Catégorie:Personnalité normande Catégorie:Sociologue du travail Catégorie:Précurseur de la sociologie Catégorie:Ingénieur français Catégorie:Haut fonctionnaire français Catégorie:Naissance en 1859 Catégorie:Naissance dans l'Eure Catégorie:Décès en 1939